yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 130
"Unleashing the Dragon, Part 2", known as "The Awakening of the Rainbow Dragon" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and thirtieth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on April 4, 2007 and in the US on November 27, 2007. Summary Jesse Anderson joins the Duel between Jaden Yuki and Marcel Bonaparte as Jaden's partner, while Marcel gains 4000 Life Points. Jesse's presence angers the Devil Arm and when Jesse says he'll protect Jaden because they are best friends, the demon asks when he gave permission for Jesse to be Jaden's best friend, stating that it's been Jaden's best friend for years. Jesse then plays "Rainbow Dragon" in order to protect Jaden from the Sacred Beast that were summoned to defeat him. During the Duel, Blair Flannigan attempts to stop an attack from hitting Jaden and Jesse. The demon leaves Marcel's body, stating it's gathered enough Duel Energy to completely restore it's own body. The demon reveals itself as Yubel, the spirit of a card that Jaden had as a child. Several flashbacks occur as Jaden remembers a friend of his collapsing when he played the card. Jesse has Rainbow Dragon battle Yubel's "Armityle the Chaos Phantom", and both monsters are destroyed, with them both taking 10,000 damage, leaving Jaden the victor. Duel Academy returns to Earth and everyone makes it back safely—with the exceptions of Yubel, Jesse and Adrian Gecko. The former two are seen disappearing in the energy of "Rainbow Dragon's" attack. Featured Duel Duel continues from ''the previous episode. Jesse's turn * Activates "Crystal Tree". * Summons "Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth" (1700/1600). * Attacks "Phantom of Chaos", but Marcel activates his face-down "Chaos Form", equipping it to his monster. This selects one random monster in his Graveyard, and the equipped monster gains it's ATK and effects. He selects "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms". * Activates "Crystal Flash", taking "Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle" from his hand and placing it in his Spell & Trap Card Zone to negate his own attack. * Since a "Crystal Beast" was placed in the Spell & Trap Card Zone, "Crystal Tree" gains a Crystal Counter. Jaden's turn * Summons "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" (800/1200), activating it's effect to draw two cards.In the TCG/''OCG'', the effect of "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" can only be activated when he is only card on your side of field or in your hand when he is Summoned. * Activates "Polymerization", fusing "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" with the "Elemental Hero Avian" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Mariner" (1400/1000) in Attack Position. * Sets a card. * With a card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone, "Mariner" is permitted to attack directly (Marcel 6600). Marcel's turn * Tributes "Phantom of Chaos" to Summon "Dark Summoning Beast" (0/0) in Attack Position. * Activates "Dark Summoning Beast's" effect, Tributing it to Special Summon "Uria, Lord of Searing Flames" (0/0), and "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms" (4000/4000) in Attack Position and "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder" (4000/4000) in Defense Position from his Graveyard, ignoring the Summoning Conditions. * "Uria's" effect increases its attack by 1000 due to the Continuous Trap Card ("Chaos Form") in Marcel's Graveyard (1000/0). * Activates "Uria's" other effect, destroying a Set Spell or Trap card. The targeted card is Jaden's "Dummy Marker", which activates when it's destroyed, allowing Jaden to draw one card. * Sets a card. * "Dark Summoning Beast's" effect forces Marcel to skip his Battle Phase on the turn he Summons it, so he ends his turn. Jesse's turn * Switches "Amber Mammoth" to Defense Position. * Summons "Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus" (1800/1200) in Defense Position. This activates it's effect, so "Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle" is placed from his Deck in his Spell & Trap Card Zone, which also places another counter on "Crystal Tree". * "Raviel's" effect activates, allowing Marcel to Summon a "Phantasm Token" (1000/1000). * Activates "Rare Value", letting Jesse draw two cards by sending a "Crystal Beast" to the Graveyard. He chooses "Ruby Carbuncle". * Activates "Rainbow's Blessing". This lets him pay intervals of 1000 Life Points, and allows him to place on counter on "Crystal Tree" for every 1000 points paid. He pays 1000 points, thus placing one counter on "Crystal Tree" (Jesse 3000). * Sends "Crystal Tree" to the Graveyard using it's own effect, and allowing him to place a number of Crystal Beasts from his Deck into his Spell & Trap Card Zone equal to the amount of counters "Crystal Tree" accumulated. He places "Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat", "Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise" and "Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger". * Special Summons "Rainbow Dragon" (4000/0) from his hand, since he has all seven Crystal Beasts either on his field or in his Graveyard. * "Raviel's" effect activates, allowing Marcel to Summon a "Phantasm Token."In the TCG/''OCG'', the effect of "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms" only activates when a monster is Normal Summoned. * Attacks "Uria" with "Rainbow Dragon", but "Hamon's" effect redirects the attack to it. Neither monster is destroyed. * Sets a card. Jaden's turn * Activates the effect of the "Elemental Hero Necroshade" in his Graveyard, Normal Summoning "Elemental Hero Neos" without Tribute (2500/2000). In the TCG/''OCG'', the monster Summoned without Tribute via the effect of "Elemental Hero Necroshade" is treated as a Normal Summon. * Activates "Fifth Hope", shuffling "Elemental Heroes "Sparkman", "Necroshade", "Bubbleman", "Avian" and "Darkbright" from his Graveyard back into his Deck, and drawing two cards. * Activates "E N Shuffle", returning "Mariner" to his Fusion Deck and Summoning "Neo-Spacian Glow Moss" (300/900) in it's place. * Summons "Neo-Spacian Dark Panther" (1000/500) in Attack Position. * Contact Fuses his three monsters to form "Elemental Hero Chaos Neos" (3000/2500). * Activates "Neo Space", increasing "Chaos Neos's" attack by 500. * Activates "Chaos Neos'" effect, negating the effects of all of Marcel's monsters for this turn.In the TCG/''OCG'', "Elemental Hero Chaos Neos" can only gain this effect if you flip a coin three times and get exactly two heads as a result. * Attacks and destroys "Uria" (Marcel 4100).Marcel's Life Points should have dropped to 3100 from this attack, because Uria's effect was negated, therefore it should have 0 ATK. Marcel's turn * Activates his face-down, "Immortal Class", Tributing his two "Phantasm Tokens" to revive "Uria" (0/0) * Activates "Dimension Fusion Destruction", removing the three Sacred Beasts from play to Summon "Armityle the Chaos Phantom" (0/0). * Activates "Armityle's" effect, allowing it to inflict 10,000 points of Battle Damage to "Chaos Neos", though its actual attack points remain zero.In the TCG/''OCG'', the effect of "Armityle the Chaos Phantom" simply increases its ATK to 10,000 during the player's turn * Jesse activates "Prism Wall", redirecting the attack to "Rainbow Dragon" and activating it's own effect to send all the "Crystal Beasts" on his field to the Graveyard, increasing "Rainbow Dragon's" attack by 1000 per Beast sent to 10,000. * "Prism Wall's" effect inflicts damage to both players equal to the new target's attack (Yubel 0, Jesse 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes